


kiss me like you wanna be loved

by bleulily (winterfells)



Series: trc drabbles [5]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, Post-Gansey's Death, because I say so, people can kiss now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6728809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterfells/pseuds/bleulily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gansey brought his thumb up to her cheek and cleaned away the tear that had slipped. He gave her a soft smile, one that she wasn’t sure if it meant he felt sorry for her. She helped him sit up, and soon his hands went in to cup her face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss me like you wanna be loved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlondeTate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlondeTate/gifts).



Blue gave Gansey one last glance, her vision blurry due to the tears that kept falling from her eyes. She couldn’t believe what was happening, she refused. This was all a terrible dream, one that had been dragging out for months.

She tried to walk away, tried to ask for help. She knew this was a helpless case, but her heart begged for her to do something. She also knew it wasn’t good for her to just stay there sitting while staring at his unconscious body, watching every piece of life slowly walk away. Ronan and Adam were somewhere around, she was sure.

Her legs and knees wanted to fail her, she didn’t feel strong enough to walk away. She felt her eyes pooling again, both from frustration and devastation. She wanted this all to end.

“Jane?” she heard a weak voice from behind her.

She turned back, her eyes quickly falling towards the only person that could have said her nickname. 

He was smiling at her, weakly, but his eyes didn’t dare to leave her. She realised he was trying to sit up, but his arms were flailing, and he failed every time he attempted to.

“Gansey,” she said softly, and ran over to him, “what are you doing?”

“I saw you were leaving,” he said softly, “and I wanted to follow you.”

“Gansey, I-” she began saying, but her lips failed her and a tear slipped to her cheek, “I thought I had lost you.”

Gansey brought his thumb up to her cheek and cleaned away the tear that had slipped. He gave her a soft smile, one that she wasn’t sure if it meant he felt sorry for her. She helped him sit up, and soon his hands went in to cup her face.

“I’m so sorry, darling,” he said as he kissed her forehead, “I’m so, so, sorry.”

“Tell me this isn’t a dream.”

He shook his head. “I don’t know how it happened, but I know I’m here.”

Blue let out a sigh of relief. She didn’t want to think of him being gone, but she didn’t want to think of him being just a part of her imagination either.

She moved her arms towards him, dragged him as close to her as she possibly could. She allowed herself to cry again, but not from such thing as sadness, not anymore. She loved the way with which he returned her embrace, his hair tickling her skin, his arms warm as the morning sunshine. He was alive and vibrant against her, and this time he wouldn’t leave.

“I’m glad to be back,” he suddenly whispered, his soothing voice filling her ears. His lips were against the side of her face, brushing her softly; she felt her cheeks grow hot.

“I’m glad you’re back too,” she confessed, “I wouldn’t know what to do with you gone.”

He shifted a bit to be able to face her. His hazel eyes locking with her own. “You are beautiful, you know,” he said as he placed a strand of her hair behind her ear, “So beautiful.”

She chuckled. “You’ve told me that before.”

“I know, but I don’t seem to get tired.”

She shook her head and place a strand of his hair behind her ear. It had grown rather long in the past month, but he didn’t seem to mind it, and nor did she. “Do you think-”

“Do I think what?”

“Do you think there would be a problem if I kissed you right now?” 

“As a matter of fact, Jane, I don’t think there would,” he said excited, “I was actually really hoping you’d ask.”

Blue leaned in and closed her eyes, the scent of mint already hinting at the tip of his lips. The top of her lip captured the bottom of his smoothly, her hands moved to grab his neck. She had done this once before, but it didn’t feel quite the same. No, this time was different, this time she wouldn’t lose him, she wouldn’t enjoy herself until every last bit of his life was drained from him. She wasn’t going anywhere this time, but even so, Blue found herself unable to let of him.

She parted her lips slightly, ready to catch some air, but she found that Gansey found a quick way back to her. His hands fell to her waist and held her tightly as his tongue made its way inside her mouth. His tongue traced around her teeth, her lips, her tongue. If she had been unaware of everything around her the moment she realised he wasn’t dead, then she had lost her sense completely by her.

Everything that mattered was Gansey and his mint-scented breath.

She dragged him away from a few seconds before she prepared herself to do the same to him. She licked his lips softly, but daringly. and she felt he smiled against her kiss. Her hands moved towards the scalp of his hair, pulling as she deepened their kiss. He moaned loudly enough for Blue to hear, and she giggled. She couldn’t believe she was making a boy feel this way.

“Gansey,” she breathed as she tried to pull away, but his lips caught hers almost as soon as she finished saying his name.

“Jane.”

She gave him a quick kiss before she pulled him away again. “I think we should go back. We need to tell the others you’re okay.”

He stared at her dumbfounded for a few seconds before he nodded. “You’re right,” he said, then softly caressed her cheek, “And if you find that you want to kiss me again like that one of these days, then I’d be happy to assure that I’m a hundred percent up for it.”

Blue rolled her eyes, but giggled nonetheless. “Of course you would be.”


End file.
